


Same Dream

by UnlimitedSterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, One Shot, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnlimitedSterek/pseuds/UnlimitedSterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things happen in mysterious ways and that's exactly what Stiles is about to find out. He's so set on believing no one cares about him anymore, that he's completely alone in the world. The only thing he has is his dad, because the gang no longer care about him, or so he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Dream

**Author's Note:**

> My third Sterek story, what can I say? I'm obsessed. :)

DerekHale as logged on

Stiles69: Hey, sourwolf! Have you finally left your cave to give modern times a chance?

DerekHale: Ha ha funny

Stiles69: Oh my God. I'm on my way.

DerekHale: What r u you tlking about? 

Stiles69: I must teach you the ways of technology. You're making my eyes hurt.

DerekHale: Then stop typing me or whatever

Stiles69: I can't, this just, lord help me.

DerekHale: u r annoying go away.

Stiles69: No, you're the annoying one. You can't type Derek, how're you going to email people like this? It's not professional.

DerekHale: I dn't care! Go away!

Stiles69: I'm leaving now, be there in twenty.

DerekHale: Don't come. 

DerekHale: Stiles?

DerekHale: Oh good God. Did u not c what I typed? I SAID DN'T COME!

DerekHale: STILES!

Stiles has logged off

 

Stiles grabs his bag, taking a glace at the chat between him and Derek. He shakes his head and lets out a sigh, of course the guy would suck with computers. He prefers paper, Stiles should have known Erica's idea to get Derek in touch with modern times was stupid. Though despite his inner doubts, Stiles is now on his way to help Derek learn. Stiles face pales, thinking about helping that man learn something. It's going to be like teaching a monkey to talk. With one final sigh, 

Stiles is out the door and inside his jeep, starting the engine.

It doesn't take long for Stiles to reach Derek's apartment, twenty minutes, as he told the older man. He makes his way to the door and knocks. When no one answers, he just knocks louder and starts yelling. He begins tapping his foot against the pavement, his voice louder and knocking harder. "Erica?" He asks, "Isaac?" He tries, "Derek!" He yells, starting to kick the door in annoyance. Just as he's about to knock once more, an old lady comes out of an apartment a few doors down.

"He left ten minutes ago, honey. The other two haven't been home since this morning." She tells him and Stiles lets out a puff of air. Derek really went this far just to avoid him? Is he really that bad? "I can let him know you stopped by, if you want me too." She says and Stiles smiles at her. It's genuine, as the old lady seems nice, to him at least.

"Thank you, but don't bother." He answers, before turning around and walking away from the building and back to his jeep. 

He can't help but feel a sense of sadness surge through his body. First Scott, now Derek? Does no one like him? He sighs and turns on his vehicle, the radio turning on. Usually he would start singing along, but he really doesn't feel like it, so he shuts the music off. Why is he letting it get too him so much? Of course, because he cares about Derek and he wants to be friends with the older man, but the sour-wolf isn't even trying!

Once he reaches his home, he walks in and walks into the kitchen. His dad is smiling when he walks in, ready to talk. 

Stiles smiles back, he really does love his dad. "What's wrong?" His dad asks and Stiles looks at him, confused.

"Nothing, why?"

"Don't lie to me, Stiles. I know you well enough to see when your smile is fake." His dad answers, raising a brow. 

"Something happen?" He asks, Stiles sighs, shaking his head no. He doesn't want to bother his dad with something so trivial, it's not important and he doesn't want to give his dad another reason to hate Derek. 

"I'm fine dad, don't worry." He answers, shrugging his shoulders. "I'll be in my room if you need me." He finishes, before going upstairs. He loves his dad, but he doesn't really want to have a heart to heart. Things get awkward when him and his dad try to talk deep, it just doesn't work out. Either it ends in embarrassment, sadness, or a huge fight that last about an hour before they laughing and talking again.

Stiles shuts his door once he's back in and heads straight to bed. Sleeping is good, it blocks out all the bad things. Yes, sleep is good.

 

The sun shining in Stiles eyes the next morning wakes him up, a groan escaping him. He hears a light beep and he sits up. 

He glances at his computer and cocks a brow. Someone IMing him? He glances at the clock and rubs a hand over his face. At seven in the morning? He gets out of bed and sits in front of the screen, clicking on the IM. 

 

DerekHale: Hello

Stiles69: What?

DerekHale: I don't get a hello back?

Stiles69: What do you want?

DerekHale: Fine then, I'll see you at the meeting tonight.

Stiles69: You got better over night.

DerekHale: Yeah, Erica taught me.

Stiles69: Derek?

DerekHale: Yeah?

Stiles69: You won't see me tonight.

Stiles as logged off.

 

Stiles slams his laptop shut and storms to the bathroom. "Yeah, Erica taught me." He mocks, making a caveman face. He yanks off his clothes and throws them in the hamper, turning on the shower and climbing in. "Whatever, I don't care. He's nothing to me anyways." He tells himself, nodding his head. He stops mid nod and shakes his head. "And now I'm talking to myself." 

He growls, rubbing a hand over his face. "Thanks so much, Derek Sour-wolf Hale." He sighs, washing his body and rinsing off before getting out and getting dressed.

He grabs his cellphone from his desk and scrolls to Scott's number, pressing dial, before putting the phone to his ear. 

"Hello?" A female voice answers and Stiles lets out a sigh. Allison.

"Is Scott there?" He asks, waiting for his friends, so he can get rejected once again.

"Yeah he is! Are you OK, Stiles? You sound-" Allison stops talking when Scott takes the phone from her.

"What's up?" Scott asks.

"I was calling to see if you wanted to hang out today." Stiles says, knowing he's about to get turned down.

"Yeah sure!" Scott answers, sounding chipper than usual.

"Really? Cool! You can come over now if you-" Stiles starts, but he's cut off.

"I was going to see if you could just come here, Allison just got here like five minutes ago." He replies, causing Stiles to narrow his eyes. 

"Oh hold on, I forgot that I have something to do today. Dad's orders." Stiles says, plopping down on his bed.

"Oh, OK. Well, I'll see you at the meeting tonight, right?" He asks, Stiles rolls his eyes.

"No, sorry. I can't make it." He states, hanging up the cell. He grunts, laying back on his bed and putting his arms behind his head. He turns over to his side and then flips over to his other side. He doesn't know what to do, he's lonely. Why can't Scott understand what he's feeling? Feeling alone and bored, Stiles does the only thing he can, he falls asleep. 

 

Stiles slams his fist against the wall, glaring at the people who call him their friend. They'll never understand! They don't care about him, all they care about is themselves! Why can't they see how lonely he really is? Why can't they see that he feels useless most of the time and that's why he's always up there asses? One day they'll open their eyes and it'll be too late! Stiles will be gone. 

He stalks to the front door of the apartment and slams it open, running out and toward his jeep. He shouldn't have come to this stupid meeting, it just proves his original thought. They're better off without Stiles. He starts up his jeep and takes off, ignoring the calls of his friends, who followed him out. He continues driving, going well over the speed limit. Tears fill his eyes, as he lets out two years of pain. The abandonment of his best friend, the violence of the big bad wolf, the mean words of Erica, everything!

A loud honk catches his attention, but it catches his attention too late. Stiles looks up just in time, to see a large blinding light fill his eyes. He lets out a scream, before the large truck comes in contact with the side of his jeep. Stiles' stomach flips as his jeep goes flying into the air and flips along the street. His body leaves his seat and he screams in pain as he's thrashed around. He forget his seat belt, because he was so angry. His head hits against the passenger side window, before he's sent flying again, right through the window shield. 

He can hear the faint screams of his friends and he reaches for them, but he doesn't have the energy to really move. He coughs, though it doesn't last long, when his own blood starts choking him. He gurgles, trying to breath, panicking. He blinks his heavy eyelids open, glancing upwards. He sees Derek's scared eyes staring back at him and a small smiles graces his lips. He reaches up and swats at the man's face.

"Why so serious, sour-wolf? I'm...okay..." He whispers, before his eyes close and his breathing stops.

 

"What's going on? Why is there two of me?" Stiles asks, standing over the head of his body, glancing from himself and then toward his friends.

"You're dead, my dear boy." A woman voice says and Stiles whips around, staring into the eyes of the old lady from before. "And I am your guide." She continues, holding out her friends. "I'm going to show you the lives of your friends, with you gone." She tells him, tilting her head to the side. "Something you always say they would be fine with, but are you so sure?" She asks him, taking hold of his head and teleporting them into the future. 

"The first are Erica and Isaac." The old lady says, Erica being shown sitting in her room. She has tears in her eyes, a picture in her hand. 

"Erica? What're you doing? It's been six months." Isaac says, as he opens her bedroom door. Erica glares at him, standing to her feet and walking over to him. "You need to move on, you know I'm only trying to he-"

"I don't need your help! I can do whatever I want!" She yells, pushing him toward the door. "The last thing I said to him, was that we would be better off without him!" She screams, tears falling from her eyes. "I told him- I said- I told him we hated him! That he was just a Petty human! What kind of person does that make me? A liar!" She continues screaming, punching Isaac in his chest.

"I loved him! He was a someone I considered a friend, but now I can't tell him that! I can never tell him that!" Erica finishes, dropping to her knees. She glances at Isaac and sees that he's crying too. She pulls him down and hugs him, while he hugs her back just as hard.

"I hardly spoke to him and when I did, it was to tell him how annoying he is. I can't take it back." He whispers and Erica hugs him tighter. "He was an important part of our little group. He really was." He continues, burying his head in Erica's neck. 

Stiles watches them, tears in his eyes. He didn't know, that they care this much. "Can they hear me?" Stiles asks, looking at the lady. 

"No, but they might be able to feel you around them." The lady answers and Stiles nods his head. He gulps and takes a step forward, blushing a bit. He might be dead, but that can't stop him from feeling cheesy. He gets down on his knees and wraps his arms around them, closing his eyes. He takes a deep breath and hugs them tight.

"I love you guys, no matter what." He whispers, causing their eyes to widen, before the lady teleports them somewhere else. Stiles looks around, his eyes wide. "Scott," he states, glancing at the woman. She nods her head, showing Scott walking into his living room, Allison in tow. 

"Why're you here?" Scott asks the girl, crossing his arms. 

"Scott, come on. It's been a year. Stiles wouldn't want you to be like this! Giving up everything you love. Lacrosse, being a werewolf, me." She says, whispering the word referring to her. Scott narrows his eyes and he turns away from her, running a hand through his hair. "Scott, he would want you to be hap-"

"How the hell would you know what he would want!?" Scott bellows, spinning around and glaring at her. "You didn't know him like I did! He was my best friend and I didn't show him that! I only wanted to spend time with you!" He yells, pointing at the door. "You should really go, Allison." He growls, looking away from her. She stares at him, tears forming.

"You're blaming me?" She asks, her voice weak, broken. "I might not have known him as well as you did, but I loved him, Scott. I cared for him! He was like a brother too me!" She fights back, taking off the ring he gave her and flinging it at him. "But if you want to act like the hurt victim all the time, then fine! We're through! For good!" She screams, before running out of the house.

Scott falls to the couch and sobs, clinging the ring to his chest. "I'm so sorry, Stiles. I'm so sorry." He whispers, repeating the words over and over again. Stiles falls beside him and hits him over the head. Over and over again. Scott jumps up from the couch and looks around, grabbing the back of his head.

"Stupid," Stiles whispers, hitting his chest. "Stupid." He states, hitting Scott in the shoulder. "Stupid!" He yells, slapping the other boy in the face. "Just because I was jealous of you two, doesn't mean I wanted you to break up! You brainless idiot!" He yells again, hitting him over and over again.

"S-Stiles?" Scott asks, his face pale and lips trembling. "Is that you? Are you here?" He asks, clinging for anything he can grab, tears bursting from his eyes. 

"I don't have much time, but, I love you man! And you love her, so go for her!" He yells, before the old lady grabs him and teleports them away from his crying best friend. "Why!? Why couldn't I stay with him? Can't you see he needs me?" Stiles asks, glaring at the woman. The woman only smiles a gentle smile, before pointing toward something. Stiles follows and his eyes widen. All of his friends stand in front of his grave, including Derek.

"It's been five years, since he passed. Time does fly, doesn't it?" Allison asks, holding onto Scott's hand. Scott nods and glances at Derek. 

"Five years, Derek. Plenty of time to tell him how you felt, it's not too late." Scott says, looking at the older man.

"He's dead." Derek states, his fists balled. "Why should I say it now?" He asks, narrowing his eyes.

"Because, he can still hear you. You know Stiles, he's nosy, he can hear all of us." Scott explains, earning a laugh from every but Derek and Stiles himself. Stiles puckers his lip and crosses his arms. 

"He can't hear me! He's dead, Scott, dead!" Derek yells at him, but Scott only smiles.

"I felt him, that night I asked Allison to marry me. He was there, he was urging me to go to her." He shares and Derek's eyes widen. Derek glances at Stiles grave and kneels down. Scott, Allison, Isaac and Erica walk away, giving Derek private time with Stiles. 

"I was so mean to you, always mean." He whispers, leaning his head on the top of Stiles grave and holding his heart. "But I loved you, I loved you so much." He cries, finally letting all of the pain free. He fell for Stiles shortly after meeting him, the boy wiggled his way into Derek's cold heart. That's the reason Derek avoided him, he didn't want to be alone, afraid of what he would say or do. He really loved the boy, he still does.

Stiles stares at the older man, his heart bursting. It all comes at him at once, these feelings. The reason it hurt so much when Derek didn't come near him, when he was mean and why he got so excited to see the older man. It all makes sense now, all of it. Derek isn't alone in the feelings, Stiles loved the older man too, no, he still loves the older man.

"Of course I would figure this out when I'm dead." Stiles curses, but something catches Stiles attention. A light, a light shining from the woman. "Have you learned? That you're better off alive and well, you're important, Stiles." The woman says, turning younger by the second. Stiles eyes widen and tears spring to his eyes.

"Mom?" He asks, his voice weak. A gentle smile appears on the woman's face and she touches Stiles cheek, the light shining once more. 

"I love you, Stiles." She whispers, before disappearing into nothing. Before he can say or do anything, everything starts fading away.

"Mom? Mom!" He yells, his eyes popping open. He isn't at his grave anymore, he's now staring at nothing but white walls, he can hear faint beeping in the back ground. "Mom?" He asks weakly, his body shivering as tears form.

"Stiles?" A male voice asks and before Stiles can answer, he's engulfed in a huge hug. "God, son, you scared the hell out of me!" His dad yells, tears dripping onto Stiles' hospital gown. His dad pulls away and stares at his, while Stiles stares at him as well.

"I saw mom, she showed me that I'm important." He tells his dad and his dad smiles. 

"Yes, she always did things like that, didn't she?" His dad asks and Stiles smiles back. 

"Stiles!" Scott yells, running into the room. Allison runs in after him, as well as Isaac and Erica. Stiles smiles at them, sending them a small cheeky wave.

"I love you guys, no matter what." Stiles says, looking at Isaac and Erica, their eyes widen. 

"You're a complete idiot, stupid." He says again, looking at Scott, who's eyes are rimmed with tears. "He loves you, marriage loves you." He says, looking at Allison. His eyes cast themselves toward the door and when he spots Derek, the brightest smile he's ever owned covers his features.

"I love you too." He grins and Derek's eyes widen, before he gives up all his will and storms toward Stiles. Stiles eyes widen and he flinches backwards, expecting Derek to hit him for saying something so stupid. But he doesn't feel hard contact, instead he fells soft contact, on his lips. His eyes fly open, but slowly flutter shut again, as he kisses the older man back. 

"I love you, I love you so much." Derek whispers, holding Stiles in his arms. Everyone just smiles at the scene, knowing one thing.

They all had the same dream.


End file.
